


Collide

by Thunderbeard



Category: Godsfall Podcast D&D Campaign
Genre: M/M, as always, written while dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 16:31:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13505391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thunderbeard/pseuds/Thunderbeard
Summary: When you're a god, you look however you want. But your true face is still there, waiting to be revealed.





	Collide

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DragonEyez](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonEyez/gifts).



> Written for Nico because then they might write more stuff and i wanna read that shit. Based on Rachel Platten's song Collide, bc it is a Jam.

 

_Zavan was unused to insecurity. He was aspiration manifest, what reason should he be self conscious for? Yet here he was, looking in the mirror and contemplating himself._

 

_As he stared at the features he had crafted for himself, he wondered if this facade rang false with other gods. Was his jaw too square, the arch of his brows so high that people saw him as a vainglorious peacock? He morphed back to what he was truly. His eyes sank, his cheeks hollowed, his hair lost its luster. The true Zavan, Zavan the mortal man, was not ugly. But neither was he handsome._

 

_Mordukai was beautiful. He was dark, yet radiant. His eyes were kind, his skin clear, his features fine and strong. How could he compare to him? Why would a god who had never taken a lover in 3000 years chose an upjumped ape? Zavan preferred their lovemaking to happen in the night, knowing full well that light meant nothing to the god of death, because at least he could pretend that Mordukai’s vision was obscured. Yet all Zavan wanted was to illuminate the room, to see Mordukai in the soft firelight._

 

_First, he would have to show him his true face_

* * *

 

_Mordukai never announced his presence, not anymore. But Zavan could feel him coming, always. So when he turned to him, he knew this might be the last time he saw his lover. No divine would want to be with someone whose true face was half formed._

 

_”Mordukai, I need you to see me.” Zavan said, without preamble._

 

_“Whatever do you mean, my dear? I see you now.” Mordukai replied._

 

_“No, Mordukai. I need you to see me, as I truly am.”_

 

* * *

 

_Showing your true form was terribly intimate, especially for gods. Dynamic beings as they were, showing the face they had been born to was reserved for those they felt great connection to. Mordukai had seen his sister’s form, his parents’ forms, and no others._

 

_”Are you quite sure Zavan? You don’t need to rush into anything. We have an eternity!” Mordukai said, touched but also nervous_

 

_”You know me, Mordukai.” Zavan said, his voice warm and powerful, sending delicious shivers down his spine. “I don’t want to hide from this, no longer.”_

 

_The lights in the room came on, and Mordukai saw Zavan’s features melt. His shoulders sloped, his cheeks covered in a ragged beard, bags under each grey eye. “This is who I am, Mordukai.” Zavan said, quieter, more insecure than he had ever been. “A man, with all the imperfections that come with the title.”_

 

_”Oh, Zavan. You fool,” Mordukai, laughed, the flesh melting away until it looked stretched taught over the bone, his eyes filling with shadow. “You look perfect in my eyes.”_


End file.
